Ripped from the Headlines : Orso Minor
by mandymld
Summary: A bear club loose in the diner circa 2002, let the mayhem ensue.


Another ripped from the headlines. A story on the news that tickled my muse and here you go a bear, Jason and Liz during the Sonny fakes his death storyline. **Ripped from the Headlines**  
><strong>Bear club discovered in local diner mayhem ensues.<br>**

Sonny was feeding Carly while watching as Jason stood at the window. "What is wrong with Jason?"  
>"Who knows." she replied then suggested they head upstairs for a little mid morning delight, not wanting Sonny to figure out that Jason was reacting to Elizabeth's little temper tantrum.<br>Carly soon had her husband in their luxuriously appointed bedroom, having great sex, for her from the idea and the joy of finally, finally getting little miss muffin away from Jason. Now all she had to do was slide Sonny's sister in, yes, her life was coming up all diamonds and roses as she admired the necklace Sonny had given her for being such a good sport about things.  
>Downstairs, Jason hadn't even noticed Sonny and Carly had left his mind was on Elizabeth's parting shot about his friends being his first last and always then what she had said about being there and counting.<br>To him she had always counted, but he hadn't always felt like he had counted with her. He had thought they were well on their way to a future together, then Sonny had had to fake his death, Courtney was being stalked by an unknown threat and he had had to support Carly during the mess.  
>As his mind went over those things he began to see what Elizabeth had meant and winced at seeing she had been right to a certain extent because why had Carly needed so much support, it wasn't like she hadn't been aware that her husband was really alive.<br>Instead she had made quite the mess of things, first by attending that meeting of the families then by not listening to Sonny nor to Jason about certain things.  
>Elizabeth however HAD believed that Sonny was dead and instead of being there for her, he had been out protecting Sonny's sister, a woman who had created this mess herself by being someone who once again didn't listen to anyone's advice but her own.<br>First by marrying AJ who had only gotten with her out of spite, then by not telling them what was going on with Coleman and finally by not quitting the job as a stripper when the threats started. In fact it seemed like she was pushing it by being there.  
>The night before Sonny's coming back to life, he had to get her off the stage when she had seemed scared, yet the moment they were back at her place, it was more like she had been trying to crawl all over him not out of fear but like the women who hung out at Jake's had.<br>While he felt sorry for the blond, he was beginning to feel trapped by protecting her and not chasing after her stalker. There were several other men in the organization who could guard Courtney, not many that could actually work on catching the man making the threats.  
>Looking around, he noticed he was now alone and from the sounds of things his partner was upstairs having sex with his wife. Shaking his head at the disrespect not only to him, but to Carly by being that loud while others could hear, Jason left the penthouse, the discontented feeling growing larger.<br>In his own penthouse, he saw the yellow afghan and picking it up, held it to his nose and inhaled the scent that was uniquely fresh and Elizabeth.  
>Hearing his phone ringing, he ignored it, set it down on his desk as he went upstairs and wandered through the rooms. Zander had left rather quickly, making it clear he wasn't only leaving the towers but the whole town, hell the whole state and that he thought it funny that Jason had lost Elizabeth, telling him that it was what he deserved.<br>There was a knock on the door and Jason ignored it, then ignored the sound of Carly calling out his name, then hearing her arguing with the guards that no, Jason wasn't there and why were they lying to her about where he was.  
>Listening as his self proclaimed best friend berated the men assigned to put their lives on the line for her and he wanted to do nothing more than scream as she snarled at them that no, he wasn't inside that her Jason would never ignore her, that she was the most important person in his life<br>Not wanting to deal with her, he just sat down on the stripped bed that Elizabeth had slept in and curled up covering himself with her blanket, needing to figure out what the hell was going on with his life.

Across the harbor at Kelly's, Courtney was on the phone with Carly and said smugly "Yes, she is here, all mopey. I have to work with her until six, I will see what I can do to add to the fire."  
>"Don't do anything, just ignore the muffin." said Carly. "What you need to be doing is proving to Jason how much better you are for his life than she is. How much you want to be there. First step is dropping that loser you are married to."<br>Courtney wasn't so sure about that, no matter what Carly thought, Jason Morgan wasn't a sure thing yet and right now, AJ as boring and repetitive as he was, was a sure thing and she was certain eventually his family would accept her.  
>Carly hung up the phone, then went upstairs to where Sonny was still asleep. Waking him up, she said "Poor Courtney, I am going to visit her at Kelly's, she is such a wreck, first with this stalker stuff and living in that horrid little apartment that AJ refuses to let her fix up."<br>Sonny right on cue suggested if she was leaving Quartermaine she stay with them.  
>"Sonny, she feels awkward because she knows you are right about AJ but hates that she didn't believe you. Maybe I can talk her into it, but I doubt it. I was thinking though, maybe Jason could get her to move in, after all they are becoming friends."<br>"That might work." he said with a smile at the idea of his wife finally having a female friend. "Plus there is Elizabeth, she is friendly with her, maybe Courtney can help bridge the gap between the two of you for Jason's sake."  
>Pretending to be a sorry she didn't feel, Carly said "I don't think she will be around much, she was upset at Jason not telling her about you faking your death. She feels like she should have been told. I mean, Jason tried to tell her that it wasn't like that, but she is mad at you, at me and mainly at Jason. She left last night in a huff."<br>"Give it time, she will get over it and things will be back to normal." said Sonny well aware that Elizabeth and Jason never had any serious arguments."Either way, I will mention to Jason about talking to Courtney."  
>"I will do it for you, since you have to deal with getting Brenda out of town." she said scowling and reminding him that she wasn't happy about that at all and that he had a lot to make up for as she added "You know, maybe if nothing else, Courtney can stay next door while Jason takes Brenda back to wherever she lives."<br>She knew that there would be a no to that but all she had wanted to do was put the suggestion in his head of Courtney being next door so that when the stalker escalated and they had made sure he would, that Sonny would think of it while trying to protect his little sister.

Outside, the guards were talking, all furious at what they saw happening except Max who wanted Mrs. C to be happy no matter what and he knew that having Elizabeth Webber around didn't make her happy. Besides, he found the beautiful artist to be a bit too friendly with the other guards.  
>Johnny was speaking in soft tones to Francis who had just came on. "I checked, he is upstairs, fast asleep in the room she used, with her knitted thing covering him."<br>"I will do what I can, I found the stalker. I will tell Jason when he wakes up if I can get to him before Sonny." he reported. "Do me a favor, pick up AJ Quartermaine and take him to his grandfather and father. I have a way of fixing things without creating more drama that the two blonds can use to get what they want."  
>Johnny left and went to take care of things, being careful to keep what they were doing from Max, well aware that the guard was way too infatuated with Carly to see though her lies and games.<br>Across town, he found the Quartermaine heir, changing into a different outfit after putting his note to his wife in a blank envelope. Hitting him hard on the head, he took him to a safe house and tied him up before calling Francis back.  
>"Taken care of."<br>"Good, I am inside, Jason is showering." he said then when the man came out said "We need to talk. Courtney knows who her stalker is and has for several weeks."  
>Groaning and sitting down he said "Tell me what you know so I can tell Sonny."<br>"You can't because he isn't going to believe she is guilty in this." warned the guard, he had seen the man's blind devotion to a woman he hadn't known existed six months before and was not happy about it.  
>"Just tell me what you know." said Jason.<br>"I overheard Courtney on the phone to someone today. She was saying she made sure to set it up so that the stalker would escalate tonight while you were protecting her. Then she said she would be sure to tell AJ that she truly was grateful for you being able to help her while he couldn't."  
>Seeing Jason looking confused, Francis glared at him, wishing his boss wasn't so dense when it came to women. "She wants you."<br>"She is married to AJ." he pointed out. "She stripped to keep him out of jail."  
>"No, she stripped then came to you and made you promise to keep it quiet, then when she was stalked, refused to quit. She is also why you couldn't tell Elizabeth, Carly and she went to Sonny played him like pros. What you can't see is your best friend wants Elizabeth gone and her best girlfriend with you."<br>Groaning holding his head, well aware of Carly's tenaciousness, he said "What about the stalker, who is it?"  
>"Taken care of. All you need to know is that it is at an end, tell Sonny I handled it, in fact call Carly, Courtney and Sonny together and tell them." he said well aware that they couldn't say anything unless the women wanted to admit that it was AJ and that they had known all along.<br>Jason agreed and Francis thought of the poor schmuck they had found who had been working with Luis Alcazar who had to die anyhow, he was also going to be labeled the stalker.

Across town, Alan and Edward were scowling as they saw the tall red headed attorney. "Now who are you again?"  
>Justus came in and said "Diane, what is this about. I thought you were defense, not corporate?"<br>"I am, we need to talk." she said then spread out the photos just as AJ was wheeled in in a wheelchair with his hands holding his head. When the man woke up, she said "Mr. Quartermaine here has been stalking his wife. She is working as a stripper because he got drunk and ran into club owned by a man named Coleman."  
>Seeing them start to rail at the drunk she said "Enough."<br>Looking around the room, she said "The only people that know are my clients, they will keep their mouth shut if your son goes to rehab and keeps quiet. I mean no one outside of this room can every bring this up again. Do you understand me? No throwing it in his face, no making sly comments about it at a later date."  
>"What do your clients want?" asked Edward suspiciously.<br>"Two things." she said. Looking at AJ she said "You get clean and I have proof that you were forced to turn over your son. But in exchange you move out of the mansion and into your own home, no working for your grandfather and you be there as a father to that little boy."  
>"That sounds like it is more for me that them." he asked. "What is in it for them?"<br>"Not a damn thing when it comes to this except that they don't like what was done to you." she said. "The second thing, the family accepts Courtney as nauseating as that is, because it won't be for long."  
>"Once again it sounds like it is in my favor." said AJ.<br>"No actually it isn't because we both know you are stalking her because you want to be her hero and fake getting rid of the stalker. I know that this came about after your wife started to drool over your brother after her purse was snatched."  
>"I don't understand." said Edward looking at the woman.<br>"Simply put, Courtney has decided she wants Jason now. Too bad for her she practically broadcast her thoughts out loud and someone decided to put a spanner into the works." she said then looking at AJ said "She knows you are the stalker, she has been setting you up so you would up the stakes and you being the jealous fool have played right into her hands."  
>Seeing him start to protest, she said "Don't worry, by this time tomorrow, the stalker will be history. All the items you used have been dealt with. From now on you are on the straight and narrow path."<br>Alan looked at his son then at the tall red head and said "Anything else?"  
>"When she wants a divorce, let her have it. If you are concerned regarding your brother winning out over you, don't be. That has already been spiked by my clients and the Corinthos family is about to have a sudden downturn in their friendship with your brother."<br>AJ doubted that but he had nothing to lose and everything to gain so he did the rest of her suggestions and made a point of going to Kelly's and stayed a while like was suggested.  
>He even ignored Carly's insults as he kept an eyes on those around him, seeing Elizabeth's red eyes, he wondered what was up with his sisters friend but soon heard the way Carly was talking and then looked with assessing eyes on the brunette and suddenly wanted to laugh as he got what was going on.<br>Smiling widely at Carly, then kissing his wife, feeling her coolness, he just smiled and said "I love you sweetie."  
>Leaving he stopped and pretended to tie his shoe, eavesdropping and getting that whoever was behind this was right, Carly was plotting with Courtney to pair her with Jason.<br>The phone rang just then and Carly loudly proclaimed that Sonny was waiting for Carly and Courtney to join them with a family dinner that Jason was looking forward to some quiet time with the tall blond.

Sonny was smiling and smacking Francis on the back with pleasure as Carly and Courtney arrived to the festive atmosphere. "What is this?"  
>"We have a lot to be thankful for, but we need to get through it because some of us need to leave soon." he said smiling widely at his wife then kissing her before turning to his sister. "I have great news."<br>Courtney smiled back then had to hide her shock as he said "We have your stalker. He is no longer a threat, thanks to Francis."  
>"W-what? But I just saw A..." Courtney didn't finish, not sure what was going on.<br>"Francis tracked your stalker down, we have video of him leaving your apartment, we have him at the club, we even had a confession." said her brother certain she would be happy.  
>Carly didn't know what to say had they been wrong, they had been so certain it was AJ. "Are you sure you got the right guy, Sonny?"<br>"Like I said, he confessed. He was watching you for Luis, trying to find away to use you against me and decided he wanted you for himself. So all is well now."  
>Courtney sank into the sofa, while Sonny was once again thanking Francis for protecting his sister. "Courtney, don't you have anything to say to Francis?"<br>Staring, still in shock, she saw the hard look just for a second in the man's eyes and knew that he knew she had known. "Uh, I uh, Jason..."  
>"Oh, that is right. Jason isn't going to have to guard you anymore." he said with a smile. "Which is a good thing, I am sure that he would rather spend time with Elizabeth and this means he should go talk to her."<br>"No, wait, if this is true... then we need to have a party, just the four of us, as a family." said Carly with a smile.  
>"We will. I have already called for dinner to be brought over from the No name." said Sonny as he then pulled Francis off and asked him if there was any special woman he wanted to invite.<br>"Not currently." he said amused to see Carly's eyes narrow as Sonny went over and spoke to Jason before the blond man nodded at his boss then told Carly he would see her later, he had to stop at the warehouse.  
>"But-" Carly fumed, then turned to Francis and with a slightly snappy tone asked how he had figured out who the stalker was.<br>"I didn't at first I almost thought it was AJ because he has similar dark clothes, but he was at work during several of the incidents and quietly visiting his grandmother during two others and at AA meeting during one." he said daring her to contradict him as he lied.  
>Carly gritted her teeth, she had been so damn sure, now it had come around to bite her in the ass that she hadn't gotten real proof.<br>Courtney asked "Are you sure it wasn't AJ?"  
>Sonny looked at his sister, it was almost like she wanted it to be her husband. When dinner was done and Francis had left, he looked at his sister and said "Courtney, if you want, if things aren't working well with AJ you are more than welcome to move in here with us."<br>She considered it, but knew that if she wanted to get Jason it couldn't be under her brother's watchful eyes. She got the feeling from the way he acted he didn't want her around Jason as more than someone who needed protected. "I appreciate the offer but my marriage is my mess to fix." she said.

Sonny's phone rang and he went out on the balcony as Carly grabbed Courtney's arm and hurried upstairs. "What the hell was that?"  
>"I don't know. I mean I saw AJ wearing the same clothes my stalker was." she said looking confused. "Do you think that Francis made a mistake?"<br>In the dumps, Carly said "No, he is too good."  
>Pulling out her phone, trying Jason only to get his voice mail, she went downstairs just as Sonny said he had to run out. Debating between keeping her husband from the former and now dying love of his life and Jason out of the clutches of that muffin faced bitch Elizabeth, she just let him go and said to Courtney.<br>"We are going to Kelly's."  
>"Why, it closes in ten minutes." she said blinking and not sure what to do. She had called in sick and Bobbie would be there tonight so she wasn't sure this was the best move then thought oh well, besides, Elizabeth was working, she had changed shifts with the blond before.<p>

At the diner, Elizabeth was doing a slow burn as she looked around the now clean diner. She was supposed to have been off at six, but no, Courtney had left with Carly, acting like she was sick.  
>Then after knowing she had heard what Carly had said, Courtney had called Bobbie pretending to be ill. The red head after it had slowed down was closing the kitchen while Elizabeth had finished the front. Hearing the sound of things falling, she called out and asked "Is everything okay?"<br>"Yes, the wind just knocked some stuff down, I have the back door open to let in some cool air." said Bobbie wiping her face as she looked through the grill window. "I have to get these guys some fans."  
>Laughing a bit since they had been saying that even while Ruby had owned Kelly's, she said "We are done out here."<br>"Thanks sweetie, I really appreciate you doing this. I will have to have a talk with Carly about just pulling Courtney off like that. I have a business to run and I can't have my people working extra shifts just because she has found a woman who can deal with being friends with her."  
>They both heard the bell and looked up at the same time. Seeing the two blonds, Bobbie said grimly "NO time like the present. Elizabeth can you finish up the turning off of the machines. I did the cooking area."<br>Agreeing, Elizabeth walked to the back and went started to shut things down all the while hearing screeching and then the words muffin faced before hearing Bobbie telling Courtney one more incident and she was fired.  
>"I should fire you now, but I don't have anyone to work the morning shift and you are going to have to do it."<br>"That is Elizabeth's shift." she protested to her boss.  
>"Yes and she worked your shift tonight. Be here tomorrow, Courtney or don't expect to have a job. Friendship with Carly or no friendship. This is my business and I won't have anyone who works for me acting like it is a hobby."<br>Carly started to stay something but then turned, looking at the door, she blinked then said "Momma why do you have a cat here? Or is that a small dog?"  
>Bobbie turned then looked at her daughter and said "You need to get your eyes checked, that is a bear cub."<br>Then it hit her and she looked at the knee high brown bear and said "Oh my god, that is a bear cub."  
>There was a rush to the door just as Jason entered looking for Elizabeth. Having to pry Carly off of him, he said "What is wrong with you?"<br>"J-jason, we were almost eaten by a bear." cried Courtney as she also tried to throw herself at Jason.  
>The man looked around and saw Bobbie frantically trying to get in. "What is it?"<br>"Elizabeth, she is inside, closing..."  
>Before she could finish, Jason had yanked open the door that had automatically locked as they had come out. Running inside, he called out her name, "Elizabeth, Elizabeth, where are you?<br>Hearing sounds in the back, Jason ignored Carly's screams for him to come back outside and let the police come and protect Elizabeth, he checked each room, then heard a sound in the woman's room and that there were scratch marks on the door.  
>Rushing in, he ran straight into a half naked Elizabeth who was changing out of her work clothes. "Ommph."<br>"Elizabeth?" he looked at her, running his hands down limbs, checking her over almost unaware of how intimate it was. "Are you okay, did it get you?"  
>"Jason?" she said looking at him. "What is going on? Why are you here, I thought we said everything that needed said..."<br>Getting that she was fine, Jason yanked her forward, almost beyond thought as he pulled her into a kiss. His lips molded themselves against hers, his arms tightening around her waist even as the words he kept inside for so long burst out of him made him pull back.  
>"I love you, I have loved you for so long. I won't let you go, I can't. You are my very soul and I won't, I can't lose you."<br>Before she could even think, his lips were claiming hers again, his hands sliding lower to cup her rear and remove even the least bit of distance between them.  
>Elizabeth hadn't fought the kiss but hadn't really participated in the first one either but the second found her hands holding him close and her lips eagerly teasing his as they remained wrapped around each other unaware that the police had arrived.<br>Outside, the zoologist was explaining to Mac Scorpio that they had more to worry about from the Momma bear that had Carly and Courtney cowering in her Mercedes than from the cub that was now gleefully picking through the trash can.  
>"Where did they come from?" asked Mac a bit astounded to see bears in down town Port Charles.<br>"Spoon Island is my guess. I heard there were some there. Bears can swim quite far and they probably smelt something that made them come over." said the woman.  
>Sonny showed up after a call from Taggert that had him thinking the detective was now doing drugs. Until he saw with his own eyes. "Why haven't you shot the bear?"<br>"Because we can't kill a nursing mother unless she kills a human." said Mac. "Her destroying Carly's car isn't reason enough and if Carly hadn't kicked the cub Momma Bear wouldn't be so enraged. Add that to your sister deciding that the way to help was to set off the car alarm and we have one big mess."  
>Sonny saw the panic in his wife's eyes then heard a shot and saw Taggert had a gun and had shot the bear with a tranq dart. As they rolled her onto a tarp, Carly came out of the now totaled car shrieking Jason's name. "Carly, wait, was Jason attacked by the bear?"<br>"No, he went inside to find Elizabeth but when he did the cub came out and wanted to play." said Bobbie who looked at the cub that was now trying to curl up on her ankles. "He is rather friendly."  
>"So why is Carly..." Sonny found himself looking at his wife who was shouting that Jason was in danger. "What is Papa bear here too?"<br>"What is going on?" asked AJ as he came around the corner and saw his wife. He kept his cool, furious to know that the attorney was right, He had been here for a while had heard Courtney and Carly talking and decided he was going to continue playing along until she decided he was no longer needed.  
>Mac explained and AJ went over to his wife and hugged her making a point of saying she had had quite a shock this evening and that she really needed to be home. He saw Sonny wanted to say something to protest that statement but his wife was acting like she had been hit by lightning.<br>Mac went first before any of his officers could follow him into the diner that was now a wreck from where the cub had created havoc. Finding nothing at first, he entered the woman's room and coughed, not that anyone heard as the entire group consisting of Mac, Taggert and the Corinthos family, Bobbie and AJ all heard Jason asking Elizabeth to go to Italy with him,  
>When the brunette said yes, they all heard Carly shouting no, no. NO way in hell.<br>"Carly enough." said Sonny looking at his wife growing annoyed by her stubbornness.  
>"No, the muffin isn't good enough for Jason. He needs a strong woman, a woman who is his equal, someone like..." she started to say herself but instead said "Like Courtney. Just think if he is with her, we can be happy, we can live next to each other, we can celebrate special events together. Micheal will have both of his fathers across the hall from one another."<br>"Excuse me?" asked AJ dangerously. Then backing down, he concentrated on the part that wasn't going to interfere with his plan to get custody of his son at some point  
>"Courtney is my wife, she loves me and even if she doesn't and we end. Why on earth would you think my brother would ever decide to let her move in with him?"<br>"Shut up, AJ." she sneered, her mind gone as she saw Jason hadn't even noticed she was there as Elizabeth had gone into a stall to get dressed. "We all know you were stalking Courtney. She wanted to leave you, but I convinced her that she should use this to get Jason's attention, we all know how he loves to play hero. I mean he did it for me and I haven't left his side since."  
>Elizabeth quickly came out of the stall, wearing jeans and a long sleeve t shirt while Jason looked at Sonny and said. "We are leaving tonight. You and I made a deal, I expect you to honor it."<br>Carly tried to reach out for Jason, but Sonny held her hands tightly in his as the blond man passed with Elizabeth in his arms. Outside they saw Bobbie had returned to speak to the man with the bear cub and asked if they were going to a zoo.  
>"No, they will be tagged and moved outside the city in a more appropriate spot."<br>Jason looked at Elizabeth then at the man and said "There is a spot, out the old cliff roads. Just past the first bend. An old bridge that leads to a nice size property with lots of berries and access to the bass runoff for the country club."  
>"It is private property." the man replied.<br>Carly and the others had just walked out when Jason said "I know, I own it. I bought it for Elizabeth and I after I left town a few years ago. Its ours so the mama is more than welcome to raise her cub there. I owe her a thanks."  
>"For what?"asked the zoologist.<br>"For reminding me that family is the most important thing in life." he said then held onto Elizabeth's hand. "A family made up of a mother, a father and hopefully at some point children."  
>Kissing Elizabeth's hand he said "Who knows, maybe in a few years our own children will get to see the bear cub become a father?"<p>

Two years later, Sonny heard Carly coming into the family room at Graystone and said "What can I do for you?"  
>"Is it true, is Jason coming home finally?" she asked hopefully.<br>"Where did you hear that?" he asked then grimaced when he saw Sam McCall entering behind his wife. For some reason his ex-mistress and his wife were the best of friends.  
>"Never mind is it true?" she asked smiling and telling Sam that Jason and she would be just perfect for one another.<br>"Carly, don't say things like that. Jason is married and has a one year old son and Elizabeth and he are happy."  
>"That can always change." said the woman who thought she had won the lottery when she had gotten him into bed then found out about the wife.<br>"Sam, Jason isn't me. He went four years without sex while trying to win Elizabeth. You and your charms won't interest him, no matter what my wife says." he tossed out there. "And Carly... your spy, he is wrong. Jason isn't due any day."  
>"What?" she asked blinking.<br>"Carly, Jason and Elizabeth were in town this past week. They stayed at their new house and had anyone they wanted to see visit them."  
>"Why didn't I know about it?" she asked her voice rising as she got upset.<br>"Because Jason made it clear that if I brought you over he would tell you what he thought of you and your lies and manipulations." he said smugly.  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"Simply put, Carly. He knows what you did and that you cost us Michael. That your games with Sam, there were why Michael is living in Australia with AJ and his wife."  
>Seeing her starting to deny that she was at fault, Sonny said. "He and I spoke at length, I asked him if I had fulfilled my end of the deal, he agreed. I have a present for you, from him."<br>Taking the papers, wondering if Jason had bought her a house or something, she read them, then reread them and said "What is this?"  
>"I made a promise to Jason that as long as Michael lived here I would stay married to you, no matter what you did to fulfill his promise to Michael that he would always be there for him. Now that Michael is no longer here I am free."<br>With that he said "You can keep this oversized mess, you can have all the money you can find. I am free and done."  
>With that he walked out and was halfway to the door when he heard Carly announcing that that must mean Jason was finally done with the whey faced bitch and wanted her back.<br>Seeing Max standing there, Sonny said. "Max you are fired."  
>Then getting into his car, Sonny was driven to the airport and to the island where Brenda was waiting.<br>Back in PC, Carly had gotten rid of Sam now that she no longer had any use for her and changing into something more her went to see Jason.  
>He wasn't at the penthouse, when she tried the mansion, there was a smug smile on Monica's face as she told her that Jason wasn't there.<br>Nor was he at the warehouses, nor that bitches studio. Finally desperate enough, she drove to Audrey Hardy's house. There she was told to find a copy of that months Architectural Digest.  
>Getting a hold of one, Carly flipped through it and stopped, stunned to see Jason and Elizabeth being discussed. Reading how the happily married couple had bought a private island and had renovated the castle on it, she snorted and said "Yeah right, like Jason would be into any of that."<br>Then the final words made her want to rip the white covered magazine in half as Jason's quote made her furious. "I have loved my wife since she was eighteen. When she was twenty one I got the courage to tell her after we had had one of the worst fights ever between us. All was resolved because of a small bear cub. Our owning Orso bebe was fate because we found it on the same day we found out Elizabeth is expecting our second child, a little girl."  
>A week later, Carly ended up being fished from the harbor, her good friend Sam arrested for her death and Brenda Barrett sitting on a beach writing a thank you letter to her two favorite guards who were now protecting Jason Morgan's family in Italy.<br>Jason meanwhile was chasing his son on the beach while his wife painted under a shade tree her stomach starting to show their newest addition. Looking out over the water, he saw the small statue and then looked over at Elizabeth, this was his own heaven, his own dream, the people most important in his life.  
>He had almost lost it two years before, and every year on the anniversary of the night Elizabeth had walked out of the penthouse he reminded himself of what he could have lost and gave thanks to whoever was listening.<br>That night, looking up at the small dipper, his mind still on their now grown bear cub, Jason smiled, kissed Elizabeth and held her tightly, making a wish on the stars.  
>The end.<p> 


End file.
